Love Letters In War
by 06shart
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are in the middle of war. Unfortunately Arthur has refused to take Merlin on this one trip. These are the letters exchanged by them. Please review :


_Merlin,_

_I am thoroughly bored out here. Honestly you'd have thought there was at least some form of entertainment. But no. Maybe I should get a bard in, what do you think?_

_Anyway, how's it going back in Camelot? I hear Gwen is about to give birth soon. Lancelot is going out of his mind with worry. He fears I will not send him home when the time comes. Of course I will, I'm not some bloody tyrant._

_It's lonely without you here Merlin. I hope this war ends soon. I can't stand being away too long._

_Arthur_

**Prat,**

**You are the only person in the world who can complain about boredom in a war. Honestly, you're not there to have fun. And yes I do think getting a bard is a good idea. Especially for keeping moral.**

**Yes Gwen is about to give birth. Morgana is beside herself with worry. I even think Gwen is getting annoyed. She keeps making sure she has breakfast in her chambers, and rest after dinner. So please send Lance soon, for Gwen's sake.**

**I miss you too. Every night I pray that you're coming home. Please make it soon.**

**Your Idiot**

_Clotpole,_

_I'm not complaining. Kings do not complain. You should know this well by now. Make sure you get that bard, and make sure it's a good one. Not someone you found from your adventures into the tavern._

_Besides, Morgana is like that anyway. Gwen is her longest friend beside me, she's bound to be worried. Lancelot left today, he should be with you in a couple of days. But make sure you tell him that he can stay for a couple of days but then return._

_We could really do with your help Merlin. Leon got cut in his leg earlier today. He was out for the whole afternoon. He should be fine for tomorrow but if you was here you'd fix him in no time. I miss you so much. Every day I'm praying I'll wake up to find you came in the middle of the night. I will end this war Merlin. And then I will come home to you. I promise._

_Supercilious King_

**Arthur,**

**I will come if you need me to, you know that. I can stop ruling Camelot and come. I'll come to you anytime of the day. I'll know you'll end it Arthur. I have faith in you, my love. Please come home soon.**

**Lancelot has arrived, I gave him your message. He laughed, said that you'd need to have him to win the war. Gwen was beside herself, I'm surprised she didn't give birth then and there. She was so happy Arthur, I haven't seen her that happy for a long time. Thank you.**

**Most importantly however, is Leon alright? Is it so bad that he needs to get sent home? Because if it is then I'm sure Gaius would be more than happy to treat him here.**

**And I don't visit the tavern! I'll get him from some help off the court. You have a bad image of me. Oh wait! Gwen's starting to give birth. I'll send this real quick. Love you**

**Merlin**

_Merlin,_

_Tell me what she has! And I said good luck! The first child born into our little group, good luck to the kid. I know you visit the tavern Merlin there's no point denying it. I don't know why, one sniff of the bar maids apron and you're flying high. Make sure you get a good one._

_Leon's fine, he's been right as rain for a few days now. I've got to go love, I'll write soon. I love you too._

_Arthur_

* * *

><p>Arthur snuck into the chambers. Merlin was fast asleep, the blankets wrapped around his legs. Merlin could never keep still in his sleep, ever.<p>

Arthur shook off his armour and placed Excalibur on the table gently. He pulled the covers up and slipped in beside Merlin.

Merlin moaned and turned to blink at Arthur. Arthur smiled and pressed himself against Merlin's back. "Hey" he murmured, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Hey, I'm home" Arthur grinned, kissing Merlin. Merlin moaned and rolled on top of Arthur.

"I missed you" Merlin breathed, straddling Arthur. He could see some bruises and a few cuts.

"I missed you as well" Arthur growled, pulling Merlin down onto him.


End file.
